1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a night vision camera system for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Spotlights have been provided for police vehicles for many years. The spotlights can be used to help the officer view the surrounding environment at night without leaving the vehicle. Over the years, enhancements have been made to the spotlights including a linkage that extends through the door of the vehicle allowing remote control aiming of the spotlight. The linkage includes a handle inside the vehicle allowing the officer to manipulate the aiming direction of the spotlight. The positioning of the spotlight linkage extending through the “A” pillar of the door allows easy and ergonomic access for the officer while driving the vehicle. In addition, officers have become comfortable with manipulation of a fairly standard design of control linkage that is attached to the spotlight allowing ease of use and improved manipulation through important scenarios that the officer may face on a daily basis.
Although remote control vehicle spotlights provide improved visibility for the officer, many situations exist where even with the spotlight is difficult to discern the environment from within the vehicle. Further, situations may also arise where the officer may wish to have improved perception of the environment without identifying his position. With the spotlight, it is quite easy for anyone nearby to see and identify the location of the police vehicle and potentially evade detection.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for vision system which overcomes the above-mentioned shortcomings of the prior art.